


Labyrinthine

by Angelike



Series: For Aslan! [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100foraslan, Contest Nominee, Contest Winner, Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, Permission to Podfic Granted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian pursues Peter through a maze of roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinthine

The golden youth fled before him, fey and light as he led a merry chase along the starlit paths of the rose maze, dancing just out of reach with coy eyes and playful smiles. Faster, slower, the distance between them shortened and lengthened by turns, his prey teasing him, testing him: laughter whispered through the silence, a balm to Caspian's wearied spirit.

Finally, when they were both well and truly lost, and their breaths came in heavy puffs, Peter allowed himself to be caught - to be cornered against a thistled wall and seduced into submission.

_So,_ Caspian mused wondrously, _this is love._

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/eosrose/pic/0002qkxt)  
>  This story took second place in the  
> [100foraslan](http://community.livejournal.com/100foraslan) contest for the "roses" prompt!


End file.
